Navidad a Solas
by LadySakura52
Summary: Sakura Haruno está pasando su peor navidad. Muy lejos de su familia, al otro lado del país y trabajando junto a la persona que más odia en el mundo. Para ella es la peor navidad del mundo, pero a medida que avanza la noche se dará cuenta que un cambio en los planes puede dar como resultado algo muy satisfactorio.


**1**

Sabes que la vida te odia cuando debes trabajar en navidad.

De niña no podías esperar a que fuera navidad. La emoción de ver el

árbol brillar con sus cientos de luces, mientras comes pavo y bebes ponche

de huevo, no tiene precio. O sentarte en el regazo de tu abuelo, mientras te

cuenta historias, las cuales no escuchas porque estás más concentrada en

cuál es la mejor estrategia para llegar al árbol y abrir tus regalos.

Toda esa emoción, todos esos recuerdos, todo lo que alguna vez hizo

que navidad fuera especial y el mejor día del año, desaparece en el

momento en que creces y debes trabajar para poder pagar el préstamo estudiantil y la caja de zapatos que hace de apartamento.

¿Por qué creía si quiera de niña que crecer era bueno?

En estos momentos toda mi familia debería estar reunida alrededor

del árbol cantando esas estúpidas canciones navideñas que te daban

jaqueca, mientras que aquí estaba yo, en un hospital prácticamente vacío, con un reducido personal, usando una bata blanca en vez de mi caliente sweater de lana con pinos navideños y con un emparedado de mantequilla

de maní como cena.

Obviamente había sido una niña mala, porque era la peor navidad

que recordara.

—Sakura —alcé la mirada de mi carpeta de apuntes e intenté

ponerle mi mejor cara a mi jefa—. ¿Cómo te va?

—Una intoxicación, un brazo roto y un niño quemado por fuegos

artificiales. —La miré con una sonrisa triste—. Totalmente aburrido

—Deberías estar feliz —me dijo sonriendo, haciendo que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaran, haciéndome recordar a mi abuela,

que de seguro ya había repartido un trozo de su pie especial—. Va a ser

una noche tranquila.

—Lo sé, pero… —Miré la nieve caer a través de la ventana—. Me

hubiera gustado ir a casa.

—Sabes que te dije que podías volver. —Ella tocó maternalmente mi

hombro—. Te hubiera colocado fácilmente en otro día.

—No podía. —Suspiré—. Debo pagar la renta y terminar de pagar la

escuela de medicina. —Acaricié mi frente esperando encontrar diez arrugas por el estrés—. No puedo darme el lujo de perder este día. Lo que

gane hoy me ayudará mucho, y haberme ido hasta Konoha no hubiera dejado ninguna ganancia.

—Vendrán tiempos mejores —dijo con cariño—. Siempre mejora…

En un par de años… O tal vez diez.

Yo reí

—Eso es un gran consuelo. —Miré por el pasillo—. Quizás deba ir a ver qué encuentro para hacer.

—¿Por qué mejor no tomas un descanso? Te vendría bien comer un

poco

—¿Está segura?

—Claro, ve. Siéntate en el salón, come un poco y mira ese show de

navidad que pasan por el canal 302.

—Una navidad con los Muppets. —Suspiré recordando crecer viendo el programa.

—Exacto. Come y mira los Muppets, y es una orden.

—Gracias Sra. Senju. Prometo volver pronto.

—Toma el tiempo necesario. —Ella movió su mano restándole

importancia—. Se cuán duro es pasar navidad en un hospital y no con tu

familia. Ve y descansa.

La Sra. Senju se giró sin darme tiempo de replicar. Consideré

seguirla, pero creo que realmente necesitaba ese descanso… incluso

aunque tuviera que pasarla con un emparedado de mantequilla de maní.

Camine entre los pasillos vacíos, hasta llegar a los casilleros donde

normalmente guardábamos nuestras pertenencias.

—Oh, lo siento —dije sorprendida al entrar y toparme con otra de las

internas.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo Ino con una sonrisa—. ¿También te vas?

—Mmmm… no —dije un poco avergonzada—. Estaré toda la noche.

—Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Oh… —Parecía incómoda—. Qué mal.

—Pues sí, pero… quizás sea divertido. Uno nunca sabe.

—Espero que tengas una noche digna de Grey's Anatomy. —Yo reí,

pero no dije nada, solo caminé hasta mi casillero para cambiarme y tomar mi emparedado y así poder disfrutar de media hora en paz—. Oye. —La miré—. ¿Cómo te fue en el amigo secreto?

—No me lo recuerdes. —La Sakura amargada volvía.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron un regalo sucio?

—No me hubiera importado recibir eso —dije—. Mi amigo secreto no apareció. —Ella me miró con la boca abierta—. ¿Cómo alguien puede romper una cadena tan importante? Me esforcé mucho en conseguir un

buen regalo para Naruto, pensando que sería recompensada… pero solo me llevé una gran decepción.

—Pobrecita —dijo Ino—. Ten, toma un chocolate. —Abrió una caja de chocolates y me la tendió.

—Lo aceptaré porque la navidad se está volviendo agria y necesito algo dulce con urgencia.

—Mejora —dijo mientras tomaba un chocolate relleno de fresa—. Vas

a ver, quizás solo Santa está retrasado.

Yo bufé.

—Bueno espero que traiga algo con un gran moño, porque estoy muy enojada. —Tomé mi bolsa con el emparedado y me encaminé hacia la sala de estar—. Feliz navidad, Ino.

—Feliz navidad, Sakura.

Salí de los casilleros y fui hacia a la sala que usábamos los internos

para descansar entre turnos. Esperaba que estuviera vacío, porque mi paciencia estaba al límite y estaba a una palabra de ser una supervillana, quizás hasta…

—Oh no —gemí apenas entré a la sala—. No, no, no

Él se giró y me miró con su encantadora sonrisa.

—Hola, Sakura. Qué bueno verte…

Era oficial, pasé de ser doctora a supervillana. Aquí estaba mi peor enemigo.

Sasuke.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **2**

Mi peor pesadilla.

Mi peor enemigo.

El idiota más grande de este mundo.

Ese chico que no soportaba ver ni en caricatura.

Y justamente esa pesadilla, enemigo e idiota tenía que estar

justamente frente a mí ahora.

En mi peor día tenía que aparecer él.

Obviamente, el karma existe porque debí haber hecho algo muy

malo. Quizás era el karma por empujar a Karin del trampolín a los seis.

Aunque en mi defensa, ella era una perra malvada a su edad. Se lo tenía merecido.

Pero eso no me libró de mi mal karma.

De todos los enfermeros e internos del hospital, de los 2500 que

trabajamos, tenía que ser exactamente Sasuke el que compartiera conmigo esta noche.

—No seas tímida, Haruno. Aún hay espacio donde puedas sentarte.

—No —dije entre dientes

—Oh vamos. —Él se giró mirándome de frente—. Estar de pie no parece muy cómodo.

—No quiero estar sentada cerca de ti.

—Pensé que habíamos superado la etapa de "odio".

—No, no los hemos hecho —dije y de pronto me sentí como la niña

de cinco años que se alteraba porque su cereal no tenía malvavisco.

—Sakura…

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? ¿No deberías estar en alguna isla en las Bahamas disfrutando de Champagne, mientras estas rodeado de

diamantes y chicas ricas con sus cuerpos de pasarela?

—Primero que todo —dijo acercándose a mí. Yo le di una fea mirada para que se detuviera dónde estaba—. Las Bahamas en diciembre es

aburrido y hace mucho calor. Segundo, odio el Champagne. Tercero, no me gusta ese tipo de chicas. Son muchos huesos y poca carne. Me gustan las chicas con más donde tocar y acariciar. —Su mirada me recorrió el cuerpo e inmediatamente me encogí. En pocos términos, tenía más pechos y caderas, mucho más, que esas modelos de Victoria's Secret. Fue la risa de Sasuke que me hizo volver a prestarle atención—. Y por último, estoy feliz de estar aquí.

—¿Por qué? Tienes suficiente dinero como para trabajar hoy. No

necesitas el dinero. —Él me miro confundido.

—No lo hago por el dinero —dijo—. Lo hago porque lo amo. ¿Tú no?

De pronto me sentí avergonzada. Obviamente estudié medicina porque lo amaba, pero era un poco difícil recordarlo cuando te estaban a punto de echar del apartamento y la escuela de medicina tenía, literalmente, drones siguiéndote para que pagues los préstamos estudiantiles que debes.

Sasuke nunca se preocuparía por eso.

—Es diferente, Sasuke. —Me recompuse y cuadré mis hombros.

Sasuke me miraba como si quisiera descifrarme, pero no lo lograba—.

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo deseo comer.

Pase sobre él y tomé el sitio más lejano y de paso el más incómodo.

Ninguno dijo nada y por un momento creí que lo iba a dejar pasar y me dejaría en paz con mi miserable emparedado, mientras él veía

televisión cómodo en el sillón comiendo lo que parecía comida tailandesa.

Ugh. Como lo odiaba.

—Sakura… ven puedes sentarte por acá. —Sasuke se acercó e intentó hacer que me parara.

—No quiero, Sasuke —gruñí.

—No seas infantil, Sakura.

—No quiero.

—Vamos. —Sasuke me tomó del brazo e intentó levantarme.

—Déjame, Sasuke —dije, intentando zafarme.

—Sakura… —Él me jaló en respuesta.

—No…

Y no sé cómo, entre los jalones, mi emparedado fue a parar al suelo,

estrellándose sonoramente, con la mermelada pegada al suelo.

—Sakura…

—No —dije enojada—. No, simplemente no.

—Sakura, puedes tomar de mi comida. —Él lucía de verdad avergonzado, pero en este momento no me importaba mucho si estaba sufriendo. Simplemente no quería estar alrededor de él y avivar mi enojo.

—No quiero tu comida. —Respiré profundamente—.Debo irme, tengo

cosas que hacer.

—Sakura, por favor.

—No, Sasuke. A menos que quieras pasar toda la noche en cirugía siendo a quien arreglen, te recomiendo que te quedes donde estas y olvides que existo.

Dando literalmente pisotones por el suelo, me alejé de Sasuke antes de enterrarle mi pluma favorita en el ojo.

Deambulé por desolado hospital, por lo que se sintió horas, pero

sinceramente no me sentía de humor para enfrentarme a alguien o volver a encontrarme con Sasuke.

Ugh… de solo mencionar su nombre se me vuelve a subir el enojo a

la cabeza.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **3**

Para cuando creí que no volvería a la sala de estar a matar a Sasuke,

decidí que era buen momento para volver al trabajo, incluso aunque mi estómago rugiera como automóvil de los años sesenta que necesitaba un

buen mantenimiento. Lo único bueno es que iba a haber una cirugía y eso

me mantendría ocupada por un buen par de horas.

Me cambie rápidamente y entré al quirófano, y como si fueran pocas

las sorpresas de la noche, me sorprendió bastante ver qué doctor iba a realizar la cirugía.

—Doctor Hatake —murmuré sorprendida—. Qué sorpresa.

El doctor levantó la mirada de los expedientes y me miró como si

estuviera sorprendido por mi reacción.

—Hola Sakura —dijo. Siempre había pensado que tenía una gran y

melodiosa voz—. Creo que la sorpresa es mía. Pensé que estarías en casa.

—Necesito el dinero. —Él sonrió, pero se volvió a concentrar en el

expediente.

—Recuerdo esos tiempos. Por suerte MasterCard ya no me acosa.

—Bien por usted —susurré y el pareció no escucharlo—. Pensé que estaría en casa con su familia.

—Lo estaba. —Sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo grande—.

Pero después de medianoche, mis hijos son poco de convivencia y mi esposa está tan agotada de hacer la cena para la familia que apenas toca la cama se queda dormida, así que aquí estoy haciendo algo más productivo que mirar el árbol de navidad brillar.

—Oh…

—Sí, Sakura —dijo—. Estoy aquí para ayudar y porque casualmente

ha salido una importante cirugía para la cual deberíamos estar

preparándonos.

—Por supuesto —dije sonando profesional.

La cirugía tomó una hora y media, puesto que lo que sería una

simple sutura por un accidente de auto, se terminó convirtiendo en algo más serio, al paciente no responder como debía a la operación.

Aunque al final lo pudimos salvar y lo mejor de todo es que Sasuke no estuvo presente.

—Bien hecho, Sakura —me dijo el doctor Hatake cuando salimos de la sala de operaciones—. Definitivamente tienes futuro como doctora.

—Oh vaya, eso es… gracias —dije entre sorprendida y agradecida.

—Debo ir a atender un caso de intoxicación, pero antes… —dijo

quitándose la máscara que resaltaba sus ojos —. Quizás creas que

todo esto no lo vale y que no era lo que esperabas cuando acabaras la

escuela de medicina, pero mejorará. No hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero

mejorará, y estar aquí hoy en navidad, lejos de tu familia, no es algo malo. Quiero que lo mires de esta manera, estas aquí salvando vidas y tal vez sin

tu ayuda ese hombre ahí adentro hubiera muerto.

—Es poco probable —dije—. Usted estaba aquí, doctor Hatake.

—Pero tú fuiste parte de eso. Quizás no estés aquí recibiendo, pero

sí estás dando y salvando vidas, eso es lo mejor que podrías dar y obtener.

—Lo miré sorprendida por sus palabras, porque sus palabras me habían

llegado—. Oh y por cierto, Sakura, puedes decirme Kakashi.

—Oh, claro… —dije nerviosa—. Doctor, digo Kakashi.

—Feliz navidad, Sakura.

—Feliz navidad, Kakashi.

El doctor Hatake salió de la sala, de seguro para ir a su oficina,

mientras yo me quedaba atrás pensando en todo lo que me acaba de decir.

Debía admitir que ya no extrañaba tanto mi casa y me estaba sintiendo

mejor.

Salí del salón de cirugía y fui a los vestidores para cambiarme algo

limpio y me sorprendí bastante cuando encontré frente a mi casillero una

bolsa de Billy Burger una nota.

"Una oferta de paz por haber masacrado a tu emparedado de

mantequilla de maní, pero si te sirve de consuelo, el perro callejero que

duerme entre la basura, disfrutó con mucho gusto las sobras. Volviendo a

la oferta de paz, espero que disfrutes de la doble hamburguesa de tocino

con queso y las maxi papas con queso, sé que son tus favoritas. Con todo

el mejor cariño de paz, Sasuke".

Tuve sentimientos encontrados, estaba sorprendida con el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera pensado en conseguirme comida y más pensando en

lo difícil que tuvo que ser salir del hospital e ir a comprarla, así como que

supiera cuál era mi comida favorita, por otro lado todavía estaba un poco

frustrada y enojada. Consideraba seriamente ir y lanzarle la hamburguesa

en la cara, pero quizás era mi reciente conversación con el doctor Hatake

o que mi pequeño corazón de Grinch tenía fugas, pero no quería ser una perra con Sasuke por lo que había hecho.

Así que me abstuve de pataletas y disfruté en silencio de la Billy

Burger que Sasuke me había regalado.

Jamás había considerado que aceptaría una oferta de "paz" por parte de Sasuke.

Comí en silencio en las taquillas, estaba disfrutando de la

tranquilidad que me rodeaba. Por algún motivo mi rabia y enojo se habían disipado y comenzaba a sentir melancolía y tristeza, en especial mientras

veía la foto que mi hermana me había mandado de mis sobrinos vestidos

de renos frente al árbol de navidad abriendo los regalos.

En algún momento, durante la cirugía, había caído la medianoche y

ni tan siquiera lo había notado.

—¿No te gustó la Billy Burger?

Salté sorprendida, haciendo que mi celular saltara de mis manos.

—Lo siento —dijo Sasuke, dando un paso al frente y tomando mi celular en sus manos—. Vaya, adorable. ¿Son tus primos?

—Sobrinos —dije arrebatándole el celular de sus manos—. ¿Y qué

haces aquí?

—Hey, tranquila —dijo levantando las manos en alto—. El lugar está

muerto, no hay mucho qué hacer, así que pensé en darme una vuelta y ver si habías encontrado mi oferta de paz. —Miró hacia donde estaba la bolsa vacía de comida—. Veo que la encontraste. —Me sonrojé y toqué mis labios como si tuviera alguna miga de comida, pero no había nada—. No, no te avergüences, además creí que era algo justo. Yo lancé tu cena al suelo.

—No era necesario.

—No seas orgullosa, Sakura.

Lo miré.

—¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo? No podemos salir del hospital.

—Ah… —dijo con su sonrisa orgullosa. Desgraciadamente, para mí, lo hacía lucir muy guapo—. Un hombre tiene sus secretos.

—Pff… —dije asqueada—. Obviamente ustedes los ricos siempre obtienen lo que quieren con sonrisas y miradas de cachorro abandonado.

—Hey —dijo y sonaba ofendido—. El dinero de mis padres no logró

que comprara esa hamburguesa. —Lo miré con burla y eso lo ofendió más—. Por dios, Sakura, me escabullí del hospital por la puerta de

descarga, con el riesgo de que me encontraran y me reprimieran, y pagué

la hamburguesa con mi dinero, con el mismo que gano trabajando las

mismas horas que tú.

—Ugh, no te hagas el humilde —gruñí—. Y no me hagas lucir como

la malvada aquí.

—Siempre me estás juzgando.

—Porque siempre quieres hacerte ver como el mejor en todo y

siempre quieres arrebatarme todo.

—¿Quiero arrebatarte todo? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cuándo siquiera he

intentado meterme en tus asuntos? Todo lo contrario, siempre he

intentado ser bueno contigo y tú siempre me has despreciado.

—¡Porque siempre te interpones en mi camino! Me robas las pasantías, los profesores te quieren más a ti que a mí, y encima me robaste el trabajo como asistente de doctor.

—¿Qué? —Sonó sorprendido.

—Todo en mi vida se ha truncado gracias a ti.

—Yo ni tan siquiera sabía, Sakura.

—Eso es lo peor —murmuré—. Porque lo peor es que mucho de lo que me has quitado, no lo necesitabas.

—Sakura, yo nunca te haría eso… yo.

—No, Sasuke —dije—. Estoy cansada de todo esto… Solo quiero

terminar esta noche y volver a mi apartamento y no pensar que me he

perdido la navidad con mi familia.

—Sakura, yo…

—¡No!

Intenté pasar junto a él, pero antes de que siquiera lo lograra me vi

acorralada contra los casilleros y los labios de Sasuke estaban sobre los míos.

¿Qué mierda?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **4**

Sinceramente no sabía qué estaba pasando, o si me había caído en

la ducha y ahora estaba en un coma, o si estaba en medio de una

pesadilla. Sabía que estaba siendo besada por alguien, peor aún, que

estaba siendo besada por Sasuke.

Jamás pensé que eso pasaría.

El delicado toque de los labios de Sasuke y el toque de sus manos en

mi cintura fue desapareciendo a medida que se iba separando de mí y su

rostro quedaba frente al mío.

Nos miramos fijamente, como si el beso hubiera eliminado una capa

entre ambos, como si por primera vez nos estuviéramos viendo como más

que enemigos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté en un murmuro.

—Yo… no lo sé… —Miró mis labios—. Pero se sintió bien, ¿no?

Lo miré y no respondí, pero algo me decía que en mi cara se veía que

me había gustado.

—Quiero hacerlo otra vez… —Intenté dar un paso hacia atrás, pero

me tenía completamente pegada contra los casilleros.

—Sasuke…

Pero antes de que siquiera escuchara mi queja, me estaba volviendo

a besar y esta vez no fue delicado como la vez anterior. Sus labios

presionaron contra los míos de manera ansiosa como si estuviera

saboreándolos.

Y lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta que sentí su lengua entrar en mi

boca al tiempo que colocaba su pierna entre las mías. Eso me estaba

poniendo más ansiosa en especial cuando sus manos pasaron de mi

cintura a mi trasero.

—Sasuke —jadeé—. No…

—Te gusta —murmuró, mientras regaba besos por mi rostro—.

Puedo sentirlo.

Quise reclamar, pero sabía que no tenía argumentos, en especial porque podía sentir mis pezones marcarse contra mi camiseta y mis piernas presionaban la pierna de Sasuke.

—Te odio —dije.

—Quizás —respondió—. Pero te gusta

Y lo hacía.

Sasuke supo mi respuesta incluso cuando no la dije, porque todo se volvió más ansioso. El beso se volvió apasionado y en las ansias terminé

enrollando mis piernas en su cintura.

—Debemos parar.

—No —dijo y para enfatizarlo tomó mi pecho en sus manos y retorció mi pezón entre sus dedos.

—Agh —gemí.

—Nadie va a venir, te lo prometo.

Y luego todo se magnífico.

Ya no valía la ropa, queríamos más. Queríamos más besos, tocar más, sentir más y eso nos llevó al suelo, donde no paramos.

En un punto su camisa y bata desparecieron, al igual que la mía, y

al siguiente estaba completamente desnuda frente a Sasuke.

—Siempre supe que eras hermosa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida, pero Sasuke no me respondió, en

cambio se llevó mi pecho a la boca—. Oh.

Me acarició con su lengua y me hizo retorcerme contra él. Él sintió

mi respuesta y su mano bajó por mi abdomen hasta que llegó a mis

pantalones desabrochándolos e introduciendo su mano en mí.

—Sasuke.

Me ignoró, y en cambio su mano se introdujo más profundo hasta

que me acarició con sus manos, mientras sus labios me succionaban.

—Ahg.

Sasuke se levantó y de una manera hábil, me despojó de mi

pantalones y ropa interior, y de una manera igual de rápida se desabrochó

los suyos y se bajó la ropa interior lo suficiente para sacar su gran

miembro al aire.

Y no iba a mentir. Lo tenía grande.

En la universidad había escuchado rumores sobre lo buen amante

que era, pero nunca quise escuchar.

Mirándolo ahora en vivo y en directo me sentí un poco abrumada y

muy descubierta.

—No —dijo al ver que empezaba a taparme—. No lo hagas. — Sasuke

se colocó sobre mí, abriendo con delicadeza mis piernas—. No lo harás.

—¿Y tú? —pregunté, mientras se posicionaba en mi entrada.

—Muero por hacerlo. —Lo miré—. No tengo condones.

—Uso la pastilla. —Él asintió y me dio un beso, mientras entraba en

mí.

Jadeé, principalmente porque era grande y yo muy estrecha, sin

contar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener acción.

—¿No eres virgen? —gimió, mientras entraba un poco más en mí.

—No —dije en un susurro. Él se detuvo y me miró.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó y de pronto todo el enojo que Sasuke me hace sentir volvió a salir a la luz.

—Fue en la secundaria —dije.

—Pensé que había sido con Sasori —murmuró como si eso le asqueara.

—Él fue el último.

Y sin darme tiempo para prepararme empujó todo en mí, haciéndome arquear y jadear.

—Hijo de puta —gemí, hundiendo mis uñas en sus hombros.

—Lo siento —dijo, pero lucía divertido y no pude evitar mirarlo con

rabia, aunque por dentro mi cuerpo se sentía emocionado por su forma de ser—. Al parecer Sasori ya no será él último.

Quise decirle algo inteligente y bajarlo de su nube, pero en ese

mismo instante salió de mí y volvió a entrar con el mismo ritmo de antes y

hasta ahí llegó la idea de algún reclamo.

Sasuke era fuerte y su cuerpo estaba duro, mientras sus músculos

se contorneaban sobre mí y sus manos me tocaban.

Debía admitir que era un gran amante, en especial con todo lo que

me estaba haciendo sentir como nadie lo había hecho.

—Sasuke —gemí, mientras atraía su boca a la mía y lo besaba con

pasión, él siguió arremetiendo contra mí.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, o si alguien había aparecido, pero

solo sabía que ambos estábamos extasiados, sudorosos y completamente

al límite.

—Vente para mí, Sakura.

Tocó mi punto más sensible y para cuando lo noté ambos nos

estábamos viniendo y gritando nuestros nombres.

Luego todo fue silencio. Sasuke se bajó de mí y se quedó acostado

junto a mí, mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban.

Y mientras estábamos ahí acostados recuperándonos, fue cuando

caí en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Me había acostado con Sasuke.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **5**

Asustada por mis acciones, me levanté a gran velocidad del suelo y me coloqué rápidamente la ropa.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces?

—Yo…. —dije nerviosa mientras me abrochaba los pantalones sin

mis bragas, puesto que no sabía en donde estaban—. Debo ir a atender

una emergencia.

—No he escuchado nada —dijo mirándome confundido.

—Era algo planeado —dije, me puse la bata e inmediatamente me

giré para salir de ese pequeño lugar.

—Sakura, ven aquí, no huyas.

—Lo siento, debo irme.

No le di tiempo de alcanzarme, y salí rápidamente de los casilleros para ocultarme en algún lugar.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

¿Cómo pude acostarme con Sasuke? Con mi peor enemigo. Lo peor

era que me había gustado.

Oh, me odiaba a mí misma.

Había sido mi mejor sexo, pero había sido con la persona que más

odiaba.

Genial. Ahora Santa sí me traerá carbón.

—Vaya, Sakura. —Salté asustada al encontrarme la Sra. Senju—.

Veo que descansar te ha ayudado. Luces más viva.

—Yo… —murmuré nerviosa—. Sí, supongo que sí.

—Me alegro por ti, querida —dijo—. Ve a ver a un paciente en el

cuarto 53ª.

—Claro —dije.

Tomé la carpeta y rápidamente me alejé de ella.

Tuve un poco de distracción mientras atendí a un par de pacientes y

casi se me había olvidado todo el encuentro con Sasuke, hasta que me encontré con él en el cuarto de suministros.

—Aquí estás —dijo cuándo me vio entrar. Intenté girarme y salir

rápidamente, pero él me interceptó—. No, no huirás.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? —dije midiendo mis vías de escape, las

cuales eran nulas, puesto que él bloqueaba la puerta.

—Huiste. —Lo mire y asentí—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara y te dijera palabras bonitas,

mientras nos prometíamos amor eterno? Fue solo sexo. —Algo en Sasuke

se crispó, como si le doliera que dijera eso, pero no podía mostrarle que me sentía débil en su presencia.

—¿Solo sexo?

—Sí. —Se me quedó mirando en silencio y cuando pensé que me

diría algo, fuimos interrumpidos por alguien.

Pensé que sería mi salida, pero en cambio Sasuke se puso a la

defensiva y me tomó tapándome la boca.

—Sakura, ¿estás ahí? —Intenté hablar, pero Sasuke no me dejaba.

—Solo di "Sí" —gruñí contra su mano, pero en realidad no deseaba

que nadie supiera que estaba aquí con Sasuke.

Cuando Sasuke me destapó la boca fue cuando pude responder.

—Sí —dije.

—Oh bueno, Sakura, ya se acabó el turno. —La mano de Sasuke

desabrochó mi pantalón y al no tener bragas pudo tocarme sin decoro—.

Así que puedes terminar de hacer conteo e ir a marcar. —Sinceramente no estaba escuchando mucho. Estaba más concentrada en lo que los dedos

de Sasuke hacían en mi—. Eres libre.

—Ok —dije en medio de un gemido, ni tan siquiera sabía quién me

estaba hablando.

—Feliz navidad, Sakura.

—Sí, a ti también —murmuré en un jadeo, porque me estaba

sintiendo muy excitada.

Escuché los pasos alejarse y creí que Sasuke seguiría con lo que estaba haciendo, pero en cambio paró.

—Te veo en los casilleros —dijo y abrió la puerta—. Tengo algo qué

mostrarte.

—Pero… —Él sonrió.

—Quizás quieras abrocharte ese pantalón.

Y sin más se fue.

Sí, definitivamente aún quería matarlo y lanzarlo sobre un tren en movimiento.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **6**

Me tomé mi tiempo en recoger todas mis cosas y en ir a marcar.

Como mínimo debía darme el respeto de hacerlo esperar y hacerme la

desinteresada. Cosa que logré muy bien, puesto que cuando me encaminé hacia los casilleros ya había pasado más de media hora desde que lo había

visto.

Al entrar lo encontré sentado en la banca donde antes me había

comido su oferta de paz, lo vi jugar con una cajita envuelta en papel de

regalo.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —Lo miré confundida—. Empezó en segundo año, cuando me cambié de curso. —Aparté la mirada—. ¿Qué fue lo hice? —Suspiré y lo miré. Después de todo ya habíamos tenido sexo,

que más podía empeorar todo esto.

—¿Recuerdas la pasantía de seis meses en la clínica privada del

profesor Sarutobi?

—¿Sí?

—Antes de que llegaras, muchos en el salón habíamos estado

luchando por esa pasantía. No tienes idea de cuántos zapatos lamimos para que nos tomara en serio. —Aún lucia confundido—. Yo estaba en la

parte más arriba de la lista para esa oportunidad, había luchado con uñas

y dientes.

—¿Pero?

—Llegaste tú —dije, mientras habría mi casillero y sacaba mis

cosas—. El profesor se olvidó de que existíamos. Eras su juguete nuevo. El hijo de la heredera de la cadena de tiendas de ropa más importante de la región y de uno de los doctores más importantes que ha tenido Suna.

Todos los demás fuimos descartados en el momento en que apareciste. Te

ganaste la pasantía. —Lucía avergonzado—. Y solo tuviste que presentarte

con tu apellido.

—Nunca quise…

—Eso es lo que me molesta más, no quisiste, pero pasó y todos estos

años fue lo mismo. Todos éramos una sombra de ti.

—Lo lamento, jamás quise hacerte daño.

—Como sea, solo quiero volver a mi apartamento y no pensar que pasé navidad lejos de mi familia.

Me giré, pero antes de salir, Sasuke me tomó por el brazo.

—Espera, yo también quiero decir algo. —Lo miré un poco

exasperada, mirarlo me hacía desearlo—. Quizás desde que me conoces,

has creído que hay algún tipo de enemistad entre ambos, pero la realidad

es que gustas. —Lo miré sorprendida—. Eres inteligente y siempre sabías qué hacer. Me gusta que seas Sakura Haruno, no vives bajo el nombre de nadie. Quizás tú crees que todos los profesores me deseaban a mí, pero ellos siempre vieron mejor potencial en ti y yo amaba eso de ti. Amaba tu autenticidad y tu forma de ser, incluso aunque conmigo fueras ruda-Me sonrojé—. Me gustas y mucho. —Él dio un paso hacia mí—. Mira, no sé qué pienses de mí, pero… —Me mostró la caja y me la dio—. Para ti. —Me hizo tomarla— Ábrela.

Hice lo que me dijo y podía ver cómo mis manos temblaban por los nervios hacia todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Al abrir la caja encontré un collar, pero no cualquier collar. Era una

medalla que mi mamá me había regalado de niña, con sus siglas y las mías.

Era un collar que había dado por perdido hace unos años.

—Lo encontré en nuestro laboratorio y sabía que era tuyo, siempre te lo veía puesto. —Lo acaricié entre mis dedos—. Pensé muchas veces en

devolvértelo, pero no quería que creyeras que era un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

—Esto… es asombroso, Sasuke —dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sakura—Se acercó y acarició mi rostro—. Sé que no tienes los

mismos sentimientos que yo, que posiblemente me odias, pero me gustaría

que aceptaras por lo mínimo un café y conocernos como en verdad somos,

y veas que no te digo todo esto porque tuvimos sexo… aunque fue muy bueno.

—Sí, lo fue. —Sonreí por algún tonto motivo.

—Así que… ¿qué dices?

—Supongo que un café nunca hace daño a nadie. —Él sonrió y se

acercó a mí tomando el collar y colocándolo alrededor de mi cuello.

—Feliz navidad, Sakura.

Lo miré.

—Feliz navidad, Sasuke.

Y de alguna manera lo que había empezado como una pésima

navidad, se había convertido en una feliz navidad. Debería considerar trabajar las próximas navidades.

—¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó Sasuke dándome su brazo.

—Vamos.

—Por cierto, yo era tu amigo secreto.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —dije en un tono de burla.

Tomé su brazo y nos encaminamos hacia la salida del hospital. Esta

definitivamente había sido una inusual navidad.

FIN

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Y aquí el especial de Navidad SasuSaku que les prometí, es un lemmon y a lo mejor no es tan romántico, pero espero que les guste, chao y ... ¡¡¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!!!


End file.
